Angel Bonding
by Izzyfizzy29
Summary: Dean and Sam never thought that being hunters would ever pull them into this. It was suppose to be be blood, fighting and spells, and not this! I own Nothing.


"Yeah Bobby it's all squared away. The nest wasn't that tough. Just had to light a fire under them. Dean laughs at his joke. They had been tracking this next for a while. The vamps had been kidnapping virgins from high schools."

"What's he saying?"

"Next case maybe."

"Put him on speaker."

Dean switches the phone to speaker and relaxed back sitting the phone on the dash.

"I've been getting reports from other hunters about some weird stuff going on with angels. They've been unresponsive when called and when they are finally able to get them down to earth or from where ever the hell they are. They attack the hunters. Make sure your Cas is ok don't need angels attacking humans."

"Yeah we'll check on Cas and make sure everything is ok."

"You boys take care and if you need me you know what to do."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, if you hear anything new about those angel attacks let us know."

"You got it. Bye."

Dean took the phone and put it back in his pocket," What now?"

"We check on Cas and find a place to get some sleep. Those vamps last night took forever to kill. Those survivors had to get home. You slept on the way back I didn't." Sam complains.

"Sammy beauty sleep waits for no man."

"Ok whatever. I found a place called sleepers inn not far from here. I already booked a room."

"Nice. You get some sleep and I'll go grab some food close by."

"Yeah." Sam rolled his eyes. He pulls into the motel and went in to get the keys. Dean leans ack in his seat whistling. Sam comes back quickly, "Hey lets get our things in there first and I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah you got it; want anything to eat?" Dean helps move the weapons into the room and waits till his brother was settled,"You need anything Sammy?"

"Just a bed and sleep." Sam fell back onto the bed and relaxed.

"See ya later."

Sam relaxs closing his eyes as he waits for sleep to take him. He begins to drift off til he hears a knock. He quickly grabs his gun and walks slowly to the door. He looks through the peep hole and sighs, "Now when do you ever use a door?"

"I need your help with something Sam."

"Lucifer," Sam sighs, "I am really tired and can't deal with this right now. Come back in an hour or two."

"Buddy you know we go way back."

"To torture and body snatchinng, no thank you."

"I've done some good things in the name of Winchester before."

"Like what?"

"I didn't kill the front desk agent today. I absolved her of her sins."

"Luciferr what do you want?"

"I am in need of your special talents."

"For?"

"Well…"

…..

Dean didn't know what it was but he had been feeling off all day. He looked around staying alert. If he ever felt like this, he never took his eyes off anything. It was one thing to let his eyes off his brother he knew Sam could handle anything he could. Maybe he'd make sure Cas was keeping an eye on his brother.

"Cas I need you here for a moment." He waited a few moments before he heard that monotone voice.

"Dean."

Dean looked over his friend and guardian angel. The angel looked like a wreck, "Where have you been?"

"You shouldn't have called Dean."

"Is everything ok?"

"I came to tell you to not call on me for a few months. I can't be here."

"Is something happening Cas; to the angels?"

"Yes Dean." Cas looked at Dean like meat and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with it," Its complicated. I have to go."

Dean reached out and touched Cas's arm. Cas's eyes flashed a bright blue and Dean pulls back in shock, "What the hell is going on? Maybe Sam and I can help."

Cas licked his lips as he began to sweat. Dean had never seen Cas sweat ever,"You can help me."

"Good." Dean got out of his booth and stood. Cas stood with him and stepped close to Deaan. Dean turns his head back to the angel who suddenly became really close. Cas was just looking at his face intently.

"Shit, Cas get out of my ass."

"Dean." Cas breaths out looking down his body, " I wasn't in your –"

"God dammit Cas lets just go." Dean drops some cash on the table and begins to walk towards his car he parked a block away. He couldn't shake this feeling something was about to happen.

"Dean stop."

Dean turned to Cas, and found himself pulled into a kiss. HE pulled away looked at cas in shock.

"Help me Dean."

"What the hell was that?"

"These feelings I'm having are foreign Dean. I can't control myself."

"alright buddy, so let me get this straight kissing me is helping you?"

Cas just nods and leans up against a building.

"Is this some kind of spell?"

"No it just happens. I can't stop it."

"stop what exactly."

"I need you to mate with me."

Dean's mouth hung open at this, "What? No and No Cas."

"It iss getting harder to stay away from you Dean. You touched me."

"I have to do this because I touched you?"

"I tried to stay away. I thought if I came and left like I planned; I could have done this somewhere else and try with someone else."

"So, go touch someone else dude."

"Dean come here please. I just need a kiss." Cas approached Dean once more. Dean moves back in repulsion, Cas reels in pain. Dean wants to grab his friend but he didn't want to hurt his friend.

"we're gonna find Sammy and he'll help us. Now get in the goddamn car and keep your hands to yourself."

Cas got in the car slowly and sat across from Dean. Dean went to start the car and kept his eyes on Cas as he did, who moved across the seat closer to Dean every block they went." Cas scout the fuck over or so help me."

Dean had to physically push Cas away from him as began to feel the angels breath on his neck, "Get in the backseat."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No I'm driving." Dean blushes.

In the blink of an eye, cas moved in the back, "Can I touch some part of you? It just makes me feel better."

"Shoulder that is it." Dan felt the weight of cas hand ghosting over his shoulder, "No funny business."

"Ok." Dean finally made it back to Sleepers' Inn and sighes. He couldn't take much more of this.

As Dean shut down this car he looked up to see cas beside him again. "What are you doing."

Cas leaned forward touching his shoulder again, but this time his lips were skimming his skin as he pulled his shirt collar to the side roughly,"Ah Dean."

"This isn't ok Cas."

"I need this." Dean felt his back hit the back seat as he was moved to lie down on it with Cas on top of him. Cas had taken his shirt in both hands nad rips it open running his hands up and down his stomach.

"Cas, this isn't you." The angel began to pepper his chest with kisses. Stopping to lave his nipples with his tongue. Dean found himself arching into the mouth. Dean found a dry erase on the back seat and began to draw an angel warding. "I'm sorry buddy."

"No Dean." Cas disappears and Dean sighs looking at his ripped shirt, "Shit."

Dean found his room key and made his way to the room. He had to warn Sam about Cas before it was too late. That warding only pushed him out of the car. No telling how far away it sent him. But, he knew where Dean was. The warding would have to start right away.

"Sam, I don't know what has gotten into Cas, but he is out of control." Dean came crashing into the shared motel room and what greeted him was not what he was expecting, he hadn't even tried to lock the door. He wasn't expecting what he saw, Sam was rolling around on the bed with a guy. The said guy looked up at Dean and he couldn't help but launch himself at the man.

"What the fuck are you doing to Sam?" He pushed Lucifer off Sam and began punching him his face. He was pulled off by a half-naked Sam. He looked over at Lucifer and frowned. "Sam tell me this son of bitch attacked you. Cas just attacked me too."

"Dean it's nothing like that." Sam put his hands up in defense as he watched his brother carefully for any signs of violence, "Dean what happened to your shirt?"  
Dean looked down at himself and flung his shirt off, "Cas attacked me."

Sams eyebrows went up at this, "Did he tell you something about what is going on?"

"No, but I'd sure as hell like to know what is going on here."

"Lucifer and I have a deal and you'd not understand."

"What the hell is it?" Dean eyed his shirtless brother, groaning in disgust at a half-naked Lucifer. "Nooo." Sam got between Dean and Lucifer, "is he brainwashing you?"

"The angels their going through something that only happens only every 500 years. They are bonding..."

Dean just looked past Sam and glared over at Lucifer, "You aren't working for upstairs anymore, why are you affected?"

"I may be the King of downstairs, but I am not immune to angel witching hours when I have a purpose to participate." Lucifer just shrugs and smiles.

"That didn't look like bonding." Dean finally looked at Sam, "Put a goddamn shirt on." Sam pulled his tee back on and sat on the bed. Sam tried to keep his brother's attention. Sam saw Dean eyeing their weapons case with the angel blade.

Dean was on edge and couldn't wrap his head around what he saw and the fact that Cas was trying to mate with him. He looked at the devil and frowns.

"Stop eye-fucking Sam in my presence." Dean ground out, "And Why isn't lucifer a panting mess like Cas?"

"Or what?" Dean eyed the blonde man as he licked his lips suggestively towards Sam and that was Dean's last straw as he made his way to the weapons chest.

"He must be resisting the pull." Lucifer chimes in.

Dean turns back to Lucifer frowning, "There is no pull. Cas just needs to cool off and go find someone else to "bond" with because it ain't me."

"Did you touch him?" Lucifer asks, "if you did and you were already his intended then you have to take one for the team Dean-o."

"He's wreck." Dean runs his hands thorugh his hair.

"Oh yeah, get ready for the next 7 months of your life."

"7 months? We can't let him suffer like that Dean. Its Cas."

"Cas whose trying to get in my pants."

"well at least its not the devil." Dean considers that then shakes his head.

"Well you have a point. But it's a guy and Cas. Maybe a hot blonde with a couple of doubles."

"I'm calling him. He could die Dean."

"Maybe we can avoid this."

"Well at least get a second reference besides Big Bad here."

Lucifer shrugs, "Call Castiel." Dean begins to shake his head in protest and grabs for an angel blade.

"Cas!" Sam yells to the heavens," we need you. Dean is here.'

"No, don't call him here. He's acting weird. I told you that." Dean had his weapons in hand and ready to fight his friend.

"Dean." The monotone voice made Dean's blood run cold. He looked over at a panting Cas. He looked much worse than when he first saw him in the diner. He wanted to run to Cas but he knew now what touching him did.

Sam got between him and Dean and looked at Cas, "Sam that was a big mistake, he's acting weird."

"You have to explain it to him Cas or he won't understand." Cas just nodd but never looking away from Dean.

"Dean I need to touch you."

"How about I do it. You don't look so good bro." Lucifer was now standing and looking at a tense Dean Winchester winking. Which only made the hunter even more pissed.

"So Dean-o, angels need to bond every so often with someone but usually it's among their kind. It is sort of like their way of renewing their spirit or essence all in one shabam. They are never their strongest than they are for that one night."

"So it's some power trip they have."

"Yes and no. They used to believe it was the closest they could get to God. In a way, it's their thanksgiving to God for creating them."

"Let me get this straight; angels have some big orgie to thank god for their existence and then what?"

"Its only sexual because of humans. Its more of a ritual with just angels. But grace is released at the highest peak of that experience. That grace is then what makes new angels."

"I thought God made the angels not other angels." Dean frowns.

"Dad does but uses that grace. Normal angels can't make more. Arch angels or maybe even the first of our kind could pull it off together."

"So let me guess you don't plan on letting daddy have yours?" Dean crosses his arms over his bare chest.

"I may be interested in trying to maintain some of that power. Why wouldn't I want to remain the most powerful of them all. I was among the first after all."

"Did you know this Sammy? He is using you to get something he wants?"

"I know Dean, but we made a deal. I participate and and he makes sure demons don't stop hurting people for a year. Imagine what that would be like to have peace."

"Sam that isn't possible. And he backstabbed the big man upstairs but I guess the big man never let him in the back door." Dean cringed at the thought and shook his head.

Lucifer looks to Sam and they share a look, "I already touched him Dean. I have to go through with it."

"Sam ain't going no where with you. You're using my brother."

"Even if I am, Sam has already accepted me for the bonding. Happened while we were tonguing it out on the bed."

Cas seemed to staring down Dean and he was getting really shifty Dean couldn't protect his brother and fend off a rabid angel all at once, "So why the hell is Cas looking at me like that if that is all this is: some big power transfer. Why doesn't God just flick his finger and make them? He is the all powerful."

"Dad can't make more straight from the pot again. The first were some of the many who had fallen and joined me. He can't have them joining forces and making angels and then what? Angels power heaven when the big man is out and he's out right now. The more faithful the better."

"Dammit God. How long does this last?"

"7 months and also another fun fact: those Northern lights you see is actually angel grace. But it just looks like pretty lights to humans."

"So angel grace is flinting through the sky for 7 months." Sam injects.

"No one can touch it baby, not even me. Believe me I tried. Dad protects it with all his might. He'll throw some more angels in when he's ready."

"Call my brother baby one more time. Tell me how do we fix this."

" Alright I'll continue, when an angel shares their grace or life force with a human, they are potential recipients of this ritual. Most humans die before from it and I shared a body with your brother, he is my one and only perfect vessel. There isn't enough to make him powerful but he is marked as mine for the coming festivities..."

Dean rose as Lucifer's reference to Sam being his. "I didn't know or remember that I could participate in this ritual anymore, but Sam can feel it inside him, can't you Sammy?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Haven't you wondered why Castiel is staring at you that way? When he pulled you from Hell Dean, he left his grace inside you and now he's coming for you Dean. Mmm I can see the gears turning in your cute little head; haven't you ever wondered why it was always you he chose over all others; no matter what?"

"I'll fight this. No one controls Dean Winchester."

"That little flicker of grace will ignite and flare up until the you give thanks to the big man up there."

"You're lying." Dean looked anywhere but Cas. He didn't want to do this anymore. He couldn't be trapped in a room with a deranged angel and the devil himself.

Sam suddenly fell clutching his stomach and Dean rushed to his brother, "What's wrong with him?"

"He needs to bond or your brother could die."

"No Sam. I' m sorry we can figure this out." 

"Dean," Sam huffed looking at his brother, "Let me go."

"I'm not letting you go with that psycho."

"Cas needs you right now." Sam pushed Dean away and moved towards Lucifer. "Please."

Lucifer took Sam's hand and they were gone. Dean looked at the spot where his brother just disappeared to run away with the Devil. He looked back at Cas and saw him heaving. "Dean please don't fight me."

"Cas this isn't right." Cas approached Dean and pulled his trench coat off. "Cas we're men."

"We're angels." Cas kissed Dean unashamed on the mouth, slipping his hands over Dean's chest moaning and Dean didn't feel so nervous anymore; it was like something clicking inside him. But he didn't want to do this with one of his closest friends. They had talked about everything under and above the moon, but never angel bonding. He always thought that stayed between well... angels.

Dean was currently trying to decide "Fight or Flight" at that very moment. He wanted to get away from Castiel and help him. But, shit he wasn't gay! He liked women and made it quite clear to anyone who knew him and didn't. Dean did not want to be a part of this ceremony.

"Cas, we have to save Sam." Reasoning with the angel, seemed stupid but his only option. He wanted to get the angel blade but it was tucked away nicely in the weapons chest and in the car. He looked around for anything to stop the angel but he didn't find much except for a pen.

"Dean, this is normal for me as breathing is for you." Castiel admits, "I grew close to my charge and I've never regretted it."

"Cas, I've never acted on or did anything like this." Dean admits.

Castiel laughed a bit, "I've done something the great womanizer Dean Winchester has never."

"When you say it like that, it's kind of offensive." Dean laughed playing along with the angel. "How about we go save Sam, eh?"

Cas stepped towards Dean once more nodding, "Sam will be fine, I promise." Cas runs his hands over Deans throat and down his chest.

Dean pushed the angel away, "Cas pick someone else dammit."

"I picked you a long time ago Dean."

"I didn't know."

"You knew Dean. We've been bonding for years Dean. Why do you think I came whenever you called to me? The other angels knew how much you meant to me. Lucifer didn't care until I marked you for myself. He merely made sure you didn't die and he knew I'd always be there to save you."

"No that can't be. I – "Dean stuttered as he recalled ever moment they shared together; such as the times they stood so close and every time Cas came because he called for him. He remembered not feeling pain anymore from being trapped in Hell and a hand touching him. He felt so safe and loved. Dean sat on to the bed and put his head in his hands. This couldn't be the answer to everything.

"I know you remember Dean. " Cas sat at Dean's feet and took Deans face in his hands. "I would never hurt you Dean and the only way you can help me now is if you submit to me Dean." Cas smiles when Dean began to nod his head.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Thank you for your submission." Cas leaned forward kissing Dean's soft lips. "I won't hurt you."

Dean let his hands go into Cas's hair and mumbled, "I know." Deans hands began buttoning his shirt and sliding it off the angel. He reached for his pants hesitantly, and unbuttoned the pants and lowered the zipper. Dean's hands were shaking as his hands settled on the angel's hips. "God I'm a nervous wreck."

"Dean, trust me.",Cas snapped his fingers and Dean was left stark naked on the bed. He saw his clothes folded on the other bed Sam and Lucifer had just inhabited. He looked down at Cas's body and admired it. It wasn't what he thought the angel would look like naked. The man was lean and muscular.

As though Cas could read his mind, "Thank you Dean. It pleases to know I picked a worthy host for you."

….


End file.
